Garfield (character)
Fur Nose Lips Stripes |Row 10 title = Foods |Row 10 info = Dislikes: Raisins health food wax food Jon's meatloaf mice spinach Jon's chicken soup Anchovies Pizza Likes: Everything else |Row 11 title = Hobbies |Row 11 info = Eating Sleeping Watching TV Being fat Stealing food Harassing Herman Post Kicking Odie off the table Mailing Nermal to Abu Dhabi}} Garfield is the titular main and primary protagonist of the long-running franchise of the same name, created by Jim Davis. Biography Early Life Garfield was born on June 19, 1978, in the kitchen of Mamma Leoni's Italian Restaurant to his mother and his unnamed father, weighing 5 lbs and 6 ounces at birth. He has loved lasagna since the day he was born, and it has always been his favorite food ever since, unlike the majority of his family, even his parents, who were rodent preying "mousers". The restaurant owner of Mamma Leoni's Italian Restaurant had to choose between keeping Garfield or closing down his restaurant due to a lack of pasta, so Garfield was sold to a pet shop. On the same day as his birth, Jon Arbuckle came to the pet store and had to choose between Garfield, an iguana, and a pet rock. In the November 14, 1978 comic strip, Jon quoted, "I love cats. I wanted a cat... So what do I do? I go to the pet store and ask for a cat. What do they give me?... A lasagna with fur and fangs." Personality Garfield is an overweight anthropomorphic orange tabby cat noted for his sheer laziness, sarcasm, arrogance, selfishness, and intense passion for food, particularly lasagna and most forms of foods made from flour. He dislikes raisins and (sometimes) anchovy pizza. Often throughout the course of the strip, Garfield's weight has been poked fun at as an object of ridicule, frequently by the electronic scale which he uses to weigh himself. Garfield usually does not handle insults or commands from the talking scale RX-2 (or anybody else) very well, and will normally respond to such remarks with either a saucy comment and/or comeback or some sort of threat of violence, in spite of the fact that the character solely communicates through thought bubbles. Garfield lives with his nerdy, socially awkward owner Jon Arbuckle and Jon's dimwitted pet dog Odie, and derives pleasure from satirically mocking the stupid actions performed by the two of them. Garfield seems to intensely abhor Odie (as obviously expected from the assumed common hatred shared by cats and dogs) and derives joy from causing him physical harm or insulting him such as kicking him off tables, seldom showing empathy for the beagle. Albeit Odie shows Garfield no belligerence of any kind and would never deliberately cause him harm (though Odie does occasionally prank Garfield and has made fun of his weight and more recently his age), Garfield despises him nonetheless and is apt to make rude and saucy comments based on the utter lack of intelligence displayed by Odie, though at times it is not entirely clear whether Odie actually is stupid or not. Odie is not the only target of Garfield's taunts; he frequently insults and pokes fun at Jon as well for his nerdy behavior and unpopularity with women, along with his unconventional and eccentric fashion sense. Despite his sometimes selfishness and sheer laziness, Garfield loves both Odie and Jon nonetheless, as well as his beloved teddy bear Pooky, which is frequently seen in his Garfield's arms or close to him In The Garfield Show, while Garfield still retains his signature traits, he is considerably more compassionate and willing to help his friends. Physical Appearance Over the years, Garfield's appearance has changed greatly. In the first couple of years of the strip, he looked more like a real Exotic Shorthair cat and was fatter. Over time, Garfield started to get smaller and less morbidly obese. He also started gaining more human tendencies such as walking on two feet (previously he walked on all fours) but has remained silent for the rest of the strip. However, Garfield has always remained an orange tabby over the years. Talking Throughout the franchise, Garfield is known for having internal monologues that are converted into text via thought bubbles. In the Lorenzo Music era, his mouth was always closed, since it is established that he and the other animals cannot talk. Despite this, he seems to communicate with Jon through some sort of telepathic connection. It is never clear if humans can understand what Garfield is saying. Sometimes, it appears humans can hear his thoughts and Garfield can order things on the phone without worry, but Garfield always establishes his inability to talk. Starting with the live action films, Garfield's mouth now moves when he has dialogue, making it a bit more hard to tell whether or not he can talk. Intelligence/Food Consumption For a cat, Garfield has high intelligence to the point of an average human. He is capable of reading and writing and can operate an array of basic electronics such as TVs, telephones, voice recorders, computers (with a mouse, not the touchpad), etc. He can communicate with elephants, humans (understand, but not talk to), dogs, mice, and other animals. He can write with a goose feather or by dipping his claws into a bottle of ink. He can also operate basic machinery in case of emergency. He orders an average of 50 boxes of lasagnas a week and eats extra on his birthday. He likes an arrangement of food containing wheat and is known to like Chinese food on occasions. He likes eggplants in lasagnas and pepperoni on pizzas. He usually eats by tossing lasagnas into the air and catching them. He sometimes uses a fork, but more rarely. He often orders a large pizza and rolls it up like a taco. He eats with more manners in Against All Tides. Further Reading Mischievous Habits Jon often gets calls from neighbors about his cat destroying their flowerbeds or harassing them. His hatred towards spiders almost always results with them being whacked with a rolled newspaper or stomped by his foot. He occasionally does the same to other insects such as flies (in some strips, he is shown to hate flies more than spiders). He likes to eat ferns and other types of flowers. Liz once said that the reason Garfield eats Jon's houseplants is due to the fact that he is so out of shape that plants are one of the few things that are easy for him to catch. Some strips feature common flowers talking to each other, only to be eaten by Garfield in the end. Besides kicking Odie off the table, when outside, Garfield enjoys teasing other dogs; they are usually chained up or smaller in size than Garfield. He occasionally faces the misfortune of the chain/rope not being securely tied (resulting in Garfield being chased and/or injured by the dog), or the dogs are not as small/weak as they seem. He also likes to torment Herman Post, the mailman, but Herman occasionally gets the last laugh. Next to Odie, Jon is his favorite person to prank. When Jon is asleep, Garfield often goes to extreme measures to wake him up -- whether it be hopping on his stomach, waking him with different monster masks on his face, throwing his bed out of the window with him in it, frightening Jon, knocking him off the bed after playing the radio and talking like a drill sergeant with Odie playing the cymbals, or even attempting to throttle him (as he does in some early strips), Garfield always seems to have the upper hand on Jon's sleeping habits. Garfield's other favorite pranking victim is Mrs. Feeny. He loves to prank her, and abuse her little dog. This makes her hate Garfield, often sending threatening letters to him. She goes to great lengths to try and keep him out of her garden as well, often to no avail. Garfield can also be a rude slob, with almost no manners. Among the rude things he likes to do is burp very loudly. On two occasions, Garfield goes out of his way to burp louder than Jon does; when Jon states that not everything is a contest, Garfield replies "Said the loser." On January 8, 2009, he displays a certificate announcing his election into the Bad Habit Hall of Fame. Afterwards, he crumples up the certificate and tosses it behind him. Common Elements of a Garfield Comic *Garfield sitting on the couch, watching TV. *Garfield making fun of Jon and/or Odie. *Garfield swatting (a) spider(s). *Jon complaining about Garfield's refusal to chase mice. *Garfield harassing the neighbors, and Jon getting calls about it. *Garfield eating ferns, either Jon's or Mrs. Feeny's. *Garfield performing on the fence. *Jon asking a girl out on a date, and Garfield making a witty comment. *Garfield insulting or making snarky, witty, sarcastic and sometimes downright mean comments about Jon's flaws. *Garfield hating Mondays. *Garfield kicking or pushing Odie off the table. *Garfield with the cat Arlene. *Nermal being a nuisance to Garfield. *Garfield pulling pranks on Herman Post. *Or, just plain Garfism. *Garfield Sleeping. *Garfield and Odie doing "Ask a Dog" *Birthday and age-related nightmares on the days before Garfield's birthday. *Garfield being sent to the nurse for being over-weight. * Diets *Garfield trying to cheat on his diets *Garfield trying to fool RX-2 the talking scale *Exaggerated signs that Garfield needs to go on a diet, such as the house sinking in or the floors becoming wavy or bouncy in one comic *Garfield throwing Nermal through the door *Garfield and his coffee addiction *Garfield shedding *Garfield complaining about Mondays *Jon or Garfield being on the news *Garfield taunting the neighborhood dogs *Garfield and/or Jon ordering pizza *Garfield eating birds (or at least trying to) *Garfield getting stuck in the blinds *Garfield clawing furniture (or curtains) Repeatedly Used Words While Garfield does not have any catchphrases, he has some certain words or phrases he says on several occasions: *'Nice touch': a word often said by Garfield on television. *'I hate Mondays': famously, Mondays seem to hate Garfield even more than he hates them! *'Rats': a word said when something goes wrong. *'Big fat hairy deal': not said as much as the others, but has a video game by the same name. *'Whoever ''phrase should be dragged out into the street and shot:' said whenever he is angry at someone—most notably in certain Garfield and Friends episodes and animated specials. *'I'm standing on him: ' whenever Garfield appears taller than usual *'We're bachelors, baby': A phrase Garfield started saying when Jon would be lazy about things like cleaning. First used after Liz became Jon's girlfriend. *'Feed me': said when he wants to be fed. (This is actually the second thing he said on his very first comic strip.) *'Rat Fink daisies''' *'This does not bode well' *'Pizza' *'Vito ' *'No anchovies!' *'Lasagna' *'Eat your heart out, ''person' *'I'm not overweight. I'm undertall.' *'Hey, you're not exactly Ms. (phrase) yourself lady!: '''Not said as much as others but it is commonly said when he feels like he's being insulted *''I hate ______.'' : used when something "disobeys" what Garfield wants it to do *''The plot thickens'': said when something funny happens with Jon (such as showing a scar to a police officer when he thought he was showing it to a nurse) or Odie (such as being yelled at by Jon for supposedly trying to eat the last green jelly bean) *Define "_______" : usually said when Garfield does not want to properly answer a question. *Yo no comprehendo, señor. : Used when Garfield tries to avoid a problem by speaking the Spanish translation for "I do not understand, sir". Friends *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal (occasionally) *Arlene *Harry *Pooky *Squeak *Grandma Arbuckle (friend) *Penelope Pussycat (friend) *Foo Foo's lookalike *Irma Enemies *Odie (occasionally victim) *Nermal (Also victim) *Harry (Sometimes) *Bruno *Nathan *Spiders (Also victims) *Flies (Also victims) *Mrs. Feeny *Aunt Ivy *Herman Post (Also victim) *Drusilla and Minerva (attacker) *Dogs *Plants *Fish *Birds (Only specifics) *RX-2 *Brick *Bonzo *Theodore Block (before finding Foo Foo's lookalike) *Binky the Clown (Depending on the episode) *TI-D 7000 Likes *Lasagna *Pizza *Donuts *Eating *Sleeping *Kicking Odie *Sending Nermal to Abu Dhabi *Tormenting Jon *Scratching curtains and furniture *Diving in flowers *Eating Jon and Mrs Feeny's flowers and plants *Harassing mailmen *Pooky *Eating Jon's goldfish (or any other fish he brings home) and birds. *Befriending mice *Coffee *Pretending to chase mice to trick Jon *Food *Stalking and hunting birds out in the backyard, especially in the comics *Talking *Squashing spiders and insects and other arthropods *Burping loudly *Insulting dogs *Tormenting his neighbors, particularly Mrs. Feeny *Tormenting Mrs. Feeny, particularly her little chihuahua in cruel and sometimes just downright dangerous ways *Stealing food from his neighbors, especially in Garfield and Friends, which resulted in Jon being threatened with being beaten up by Mr. Burnside and sent to the hospital if Garfield tried to steal any more food. *Causing Jon and his neighbor's misery. *Watching television. *Making the Laundromutt wash Odie. Dislikes *Mondays (Especially on the 13ths) *Raisins in any form, especially in cookies, muffins, and cupcakes *Spinach (occasionally) *Irma's cooking *Dogs (except Odie) *Spiders *Flies *Mice (as food) *Nermal causing trouble *Getting vaccination shots from the vet *Rain *Garden sprinklers and accidentally encountering sprinkler heads *Birthdays ("It's really the aging that curdles my cheese") *Birthday and age-related nightmares *Diets *Baths (This was only shown happening for the first couple of years) *Leashes *Birthday Nightmares *Some vegetables *People who know that he hates Mondays *February (sporadically in the 80's) *March's weather *Healthy foods *Exercise *Nermal insulting or taunting him and bragging about how he is "the world's cutest kitty-cat" and how Garfield is not *Fleas *RX-2, the talking scale taunting or insulting him *Jon's fashion sense and Christmas gift choices *Anybody calling him overweight, or taunting/insulting him for related reasons *Buttermilk *Folding Chairs *Leg Cramps *Jon threatening never to feed him again *Chores *Drusilla and Minerva dressing him up Appearances Garfield and Friends * Garfield is one of two characters who appear in all episodes. The Garfield Show * Garfield is the only character to appear in all episodes. Trivia *According to Jim Davis in a Denver Comic-Con interview, Jack Nicholson was considered the role to play Garfield in the 2004 live-action film. *The comic strip for May 17, 1999 references that Garfield may have killed something. *In the April 25, 1983 strip, it is revealed that Garfield's favorite movie is "Old Yeller." *Garfield is said to weigh 5 lbs and 6 ounces at birth, which was the actual birth weight of Jim Davis's son, James. Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:DTV Movies Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends Characters Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Characters